


pink;

by yearofthemoo



Series: four season;s [3]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 92 liner friendship makes me smile so hard, F/M, Gen, btsmoo, jinbyul, jk is byuls brother in this au, like obnoxiously flirty, nobility!AU, super flirty jin, tsundere byul, yongsun is a princess and jin is her cousin aka distant royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearofthemoo/pseuds/yearofthemoo
Summary: a jinbyul nobility!au in which pink is kim seokjin's favorite color, but only when it's on moon byulyi
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: four season;s [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735273
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	pink;

**Author's Note:**

> another crossposted installment for four season;s!  
> for the rest of them feel free to check them out on my wp with the same @, otherwise i'll slowly but surely get them all on here as well eventually!

_"She blushed like the moonlight, and once again, my feelings ignite." - Dhawal Barot_

Pink is Kim Seokjin's favorite color.

More specifically, the very pink that flushes across the apples of Moon Byulyi's cheeks whenever he flirts with her.

"You're looking beautiful as ever, my darling," Seokjin winks before pressing a kiss to the back of Byulyi's hand. A fragrant scent wafts past his nose from the action. Has she put on perfume for tonight? "That dress looks stunning on you."

"Fuck off," Byulyi grumbles, pulling her hand away from his grasp the moment his grip loosens up. Despite her expression of supposed displeasure, the innocent pink that colors her face is all too telling and Seokjin can't help but grin happily at the sight. "Go ruin some other girl's night, Kim."

Seokjin tsks. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I were to engage in conversation with other women without you on my arm? You know I only have eyes for you, my love."

"You-" Byulyi sputters, blushing once again in that pretty manner of hers before she storms off with a huff of embarrassment and soon disappears into the crowd of nobles beginning to fill up the grand ballroom.

Seokjin smirks. It's fine, he can simply chase after her later. She always manages to find her way back to him one way or another by the end of the night. For now, he needs to finish greeting the rest of his guests.

"Yah."

"Yah?" Seokjin raises his eyebrow at the familiar voice that sounds from behind as he turns around, arms crossed. "Jeon Jungkook, did I just hear you call me without any honorifics? Do you want to die?"

Said boy crosses his arms with a pout, his biceps looking dangerously close to bursting through his tailored suit. He's definitely hit another growth spurt since Seokjin last saw him. "Stop flirting with my sister."

"Who said I was flirting with your sister?" Seokjin sniffs, shamelessly feigning ignorance and choosing to instead quickly scan the crowds to try and pick out the silver-blonde head of hair bobbing amongst the masses. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jungkook gestures to the empty space next to him where Byulyi had been standing moments ago with an annoyed huff. "I was here the entire time, you blind old man. Leave Byulyi noona alone."

"It's not my fault she's so irresistible," Seokjin purses his lips. "And who are you calling old man?! Why would I ever notice a shrimp like you when someone like Byulyi exists on this planet?"

"I've beat you in our arm wrestling matches for the past two years, you can't call me a shrimp anymore," Jungkook protests. "And you shouldn't mess around with her like that, hyung. I know you only do it because you like the reaction she gives you. Just because she doesn't swoon at the sight of you like most of the other women here doesn't mean you should play around like that. Namjoon hyung said the public will think you're some sort of playboy and that it'll give you a bad reputation."

"Namjoon should worry about himself first, I think his mother's convinced he's sexually attracted to books instead of people with how often he's in the library," Seokjin snorts. "And I'm not a playboy if I'm only chasing after one woman, I don't see the problem with openly expressing my affections to your sister."

"The problem isn't in why you're pursuing Byulyi noona, it's in _how_ you're doing it." a newcomer's bored voice interjects. "Hyung, I've already told you before, don't send invitations for events like these to our main residence. The moment my mother finds out about them, she forces me to show up and attend these ridiculous things."

Jungkook lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god, Yoongi hyung. Tell Jin hyung to stay away from my sister."

Yoongi lets out a scoff. "The entire imperial army couldn't keep Seokjin hyung from chasing after Byulyi noona, Kook. You're asking me to do the impossible."

"There's nothing wrong with how I'm courting Byulyi," Seokjin mutters to himself, brows furrowed.

Jungkook chokes on his spit. "You are _not_ courting my sister."

"Yet," Seokjin corrects. "I've been meaning to bring it up, but every time I see her cute face, I can't help myself but tease her and end up forgetting."

"What makes you think she'd ever say yes to you?!" Jungkook protests hotly. He was adopted into the Moon family as a child since the Duke and his wife were no longer able to produce an heir after giving birth to and raising three daughters. While Byulyi, the eldest of their family, isn't Jungkook's blood-related sister, she's all but raised him in their estate, from tutoring him in proper etiquette for nobility to teaching him reading and horseback riding. To Jungkook, Byulyi is the closest to family he's ever had, blood be damned. Which is exactly why he needs to stop Seokjin from doing anything that could hurt his sister. Despite her nontraditional reputation amongst the other nobles, Byulyi is still a lady and one with feelings, no matter how dense she can be at times. "Every time she sees you, she makes the exact same face she makes when she smells the horse dung in our family barn. Just give up on her and flirt with someone else, hyung."

"Our relationship is an adult affair, you wouldn't understand so stop meddling," Seokjin huffs. "And I don't want anyone else, you nitwit, Byulyi is the only one for me. She's my pink!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough useless bickering from you two, we're holding up the line of guests and I'm going to start losing brain cells at the increasing levels of stupidity in this conversation." Yoongi steps forward and grabs hold of Jungkook by the forearm to tug him past Seokjin and further into the grand ballroom. "You're coming with me, pipsqueak, you can talk to Jin hyung after he's done greeting his guests. Let's go find the others first."

"But- I- he didn't- stay away from Byulyi noona!" is the last thing Jungkook is able to holler before disappearing into the crowd of nobles.

"Never!" Seokjin shouts back with equal vigor, laughing to himself at simply the thought of giving up on his mission to win Moon Byulyi's heart. He's quick to compose himself once again, clearing his throat and throwing the next guest in line his most charming of smiles. "Welcome to the Kim residence, thank you so much for coming tonight!"

* * *

"Byul, you're eating too fast," Yongsun chastises in a hushed voice under her breath, "If you inhale those appetizers any faster, you're going to choke."

"Good, then I'll either be dead, or have a reason to get out of this dreadful mansion," Byulyi mutters sourly as they stand along the walls of the grandiose room, observing others as they move around from one conversation to the next.

Yongsun pinches the younger in the side. "Yah, _I_ live in this 'dreadful mansion'."

Byulyi throws the elder a pointed look. "You know what I mean, unnie."

Yongsun lets out a sigh. "Is my cousin bothering you again?"

"Bothering doesn't even come close!" Byulyi hisses. "That insufferable man is nothing but relentless in angering me. It's like his life goal is to give me a heart attack!"

"He's trying to do something to your heart alright, you're just too dense to notice when someone is romantically interested in you," Yongsun mutters under her breath in an exasperated tone.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing," Yongsun insists with a forced smile. The last time she had tried to point out her cousin's real intentions to Byulyi, it had gone completely over her friend's head and eventually ended with Byulyi confronting Seokjin. Needless to say, that conversation had ended like all their other disastrous interactions, with Seokjin shamelessly flirting with Byulyi until she ran away in a flustered state.

Before Jungkook had been adopted into the Moon family, Byulyi's father had all but raised Byulyi as if she were his son, teaching her reading, writing, horseback riding, and even archery. As a result, Byulyi had grown up with a much different disposition and skillset than other ladies in the circles of high society. Despite her boyish and unconventional mannerisms, Byulyi very quickly became an object of admiration amongst nobility, unbeknownst to the woman's own knowledge. Yongsun can't even count the number of times that she's heard other ladies at tea parties lament of how they wished they could "find a suitor as gentlemanly and competent as Byulyi unnie".

It all started at Byulyi's very own debut in high society, when she confronted one of the duke's pompous sons for making his fiance cry, before defeating him in a sword fight the very next day. News had spread like wildfire, and Yongsun's cousin had fallen for Byulyi just like all the other noblewomen, perhaps even moreso. It isn't all too hard to see how charming and down-to-earth of a person Byulyi can be, but after rooming with the woman for most of their time at the academy, Yongsun can only sigh now as she watches the younger stuff her face with cheesecake. As talented and charismatic as she is, Moon Byulyi is quite possibly the densest lady she has ever met.

And her cousin who is madly in love with said lady, Kim Seokjin, is quite possibly the most tactless man she has ever met.

Yongsun can't help but let out another sigh.

Getting them together is going to give her so many gray hairs.

* * *

Byulyi is just inches from freedom when a voice stops her in her tracks.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

She huffs and turns around. "If you know what's good for you, Min Yoongi, you'll keep your mouth shut and let me sneak out right this moment."

Yoongi crosses his arms with pursed lips. "I don't think so, noona. If I have to suffer at this god awful event, then so do you."

Byulyi scoffs in annoyance. If she wants any chance of escaping this ball tonight, it has to be now. Unfortunately, if Yoongi has found her, then that means one of their other mutual friends will not be too far behind. She has to act quickly if she wants to leave this venue undetected. "Name your price."

Yoongi raises an eyebrow. "You think you can buy me out that easily?"

Byulyi smirks. "I don't think I can, I _know_ I can."

"Tch." Yoongi shakes his head, but a smile of amusement still tugging at the corners of his lips. "Cheeky as always. Must be where Jungkook gets it from."

Byulyi laughs. "That boy is plenty bratty all on his own. So, what's it going to take for you to help me slip away?"

Yoongi pauses for a moment to mull over his options. "I help you now, you help me out in the future when I need. No questions asked."

Byulyi nods. "Deal."

"Good," Yoongi tilts his head toward Byulyi's previously intended exit. "If you want to actually get out unnoticed, I'd advise you cut through the palace gardens instead. Her majesty is still out there in the foyer greeting the last of the guests from the neighboring kingdoms."

"You're a life-saver," Byulyi grins. She has nothing against Yongsun and Seokjin's aunt, of course. However, the queen is extremely fond of Byulyi and known for being quite the chatterbox. If her Majesty so much as even spots her in the vicinity, Byulyi will most certainly find herself unable to leave and instead engaged in conversation with the queen for the rest of the evening. "I owe you."

"When do you not?" Yoongi teases, no actual bite to his words.

They part ways not too long after that, and after stealthily avoiding drawing any attention to herself as she skirts along the edges of the crowd to slip outside, Byulyi is finally one step closer to freedom. She has nothing personal against dances and parties such as these, but she just isn't really in the mood to socialize with Yongsun, and she'd be damned if she were to bump into Seokjin once again.

Just the thought of the man makes her blood boil and heart pound with an overwhelming emotion of sorts. Byulyi simply passes it off as anger. Kim Seokjin is in no way a bad person. In fact, from an unbiased perspective, he may very well be the perfect nobleman in many aspects. From his good looks to his talents, Byulyi is sure that Seokjin must have plenty of women dying to become his betrothed. Yet there he is, constantly appearing by Byulyi's side when she least expects it, always teasing her about how wonderful she looks or how fond he is of her, when there are far more suitable women in their social circles that he should be spoiling, be promising a future for.

Byulyi hates it, hates how vulnerable and flustered he makes her feel with just a playful wink or simply the action of tucking her hair back behind her ear when they speak. She wasn't raised like her sisters, their father taught her to disregard certain emotions to become strong enough to protect their family. So why is it that simply seeing Seokjin's warm and bright smile directed at her can somehow knock down all her defenses and make her heart quiver? The only way to protect herself from this unfamiliar feeling is to stay away from the king's nephew and-

"You didn't think I would let you leave without a dance, did you?"

Speak of the devil.

Byulyi stops in her tracks and spins around, her brows furrowed. "How did you find me? Have you been following me the entire time?"

Seokjin snorts. "Of course not, I'm still a gentleman at heart. Yoongi, on the other hand, is not. It seems we both owe him a favor now. I believe he said something along the lines of 'just because I helped her sneak out of the venue doesn't mean I can't tell you where she went'."

Byulyi rolls her eyes. "I can't say I'm surprised. Well, then. What are you going to do? Drag me back?"

"All I ask for is one dance with the beautiful woman before me," Seokjin steps forward a hand extended. "One dance and I'll allow you to slip away deep into the night if that's what you'd like."

Byulyi narrows her eyes at the other in suspicion, cheeks already feeling warm at simply his presence. "What's the catch?"

"No catch." Seokjin hums happily to himself. "You're always bickering with me for no reason, all I wish is to be selfish for once and have a reason to hold you in my arms. Is that too much to ask?"

"You-" Byulyi sputters. "The only reason I 'bicker' with you is because you say embarrassing things like that! There's only so much teasing you can do before people begin to get the wrong idea about our relationship!"

"You're right, I'll be sure to clarify everything... right after this dance." Seokjin steps closer and Byulyi finds herself unable to protest much more, placing one hand in his and letting the other to rest on his shoulder.

His free hand is warm and gentle as it rests against her lithe waist, tugging her in position before he leads them into a simple waltz pattern. Byulyi is too embarrassed to look up, can practically feel the heat of his gaze looking down at her as they dance on the cobblestone paths of the palace garden. The music from the ballroom is faint, but Seokjin is never off-beat in his steps. Byulyi can feel her heart racing and blood pounding, but not from all the dancing. Something about all of this feels... feels right, feels like home.

The music from the orchestra slowly comes to an end, and Byulyi suddenly finds herself being dipped as their dance reaches its own end as well, looking up and locking eyes with Seokjin in surprise. His gaze speaks a multitude of emotions as he stares deep into her eyes, as though stripping her soul down to its very core.

_"Be mine, Moon Byulyi."_

Her bottom lip trembles. "This... this isn't funny, Kim."

"I'm not joking." It isn't until Seokjin reaches up to gently wipe his finger under her eyes with a worried expression that Byulyi realizes she's tearing up. "Everything I've said, it's always been the truth. Byulyi, I- god, you have no idea how much you truly mean to me. At first, I was just curious because you were so different from the other ladies, but it's- it's more than that. You're brave and kind and beautiful and everything I could ever dream of."

"I- I'm not suitable," Byulyi stammers. "You could have a- a princess if you wanted, or- or-"

"I don't want anyone else," Seokjin breathes harshly. "Not unless it's you. It's always been you, Byulyi."

"You- you're so insufferable," Byulyi hiccups quietly. "And you're always riling me up and I- I can't believe your stupid flirting was actually working on me all along and made me fall for your dumb ass and-"

She's cut off by a pair of plush lips pressing against hers. Seokjin deepens the kiss once Byulyi begins to kiss back, pulling her flush against his front and holding her tight. They don't part until they have to come up for air, and Seokjin can't help but admire Byulyi's flushed face and pink, swollen lips.

"Just as I thought, pink is definitely my favorite color," he murmurs happily.

And then he leans back in.


End file.
